


Like A Golden Sunbeam

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Nefertiti watch each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Golden Sunbeam

Nefertiti had fallen in love. It had started slowly. Little things. Amy was fierce, brave and proud. She flinched only the once, when someone shot at her. She stood bravely. Amy watched her with interest, she seemed strangely interested and, when Amy smiled it was like a burst of light. Amy had smiled as Nefertiti drew closer, her golden robes shining in the sun. Nefertiti, dressed as she was, looked, and moved, like a golden sunbeam. 

Amy had smiled, her hand was gentle in Nefertiti's as she drew her along. They shared a tent that night, ignoring the grumbling from the men. They woke tangled up in one another. Amy had smiled, kissing her gently. 

"Morning beautiful."


End file.
